MAGE'S BOND
by nanshisummer
Summary: um,Oc to start with,mages,demons and my twisted mind. please just read it ok!


Disclaimer, I don't own the gundam boys and I never will. Sorry for the odd way this looks, I'm using someone elses compter because mine is fried. hope yu like the story and theres a bit more if anyone wishes to read it.

MAGE'S BOND  
The girl stepped through the blue portal and into the main room of the Mage School, all the talking stopped dead when she appeared. She was wearing a long black cloak with a hood that covered her face, the mages caught glimpses of black leggings and an oddly made black tunic, she was carrying a gold colored miniature stallion in her arms.  
She looked around the room and her gaze fell on one teenage mage with messy brown hair and startled cobalt blue eyes, she walked over to him easily blocking the spells they were throwing at her and she gently set the stallion at his feet then straightened, she said in a calm clear voice, "I ask you for your help young mage, this is Quatre, I need you to keep him safe no matter what until I return."

The horse reared and pawed at her but she shook her head. "Don't let him out of your sight and if he is hurt in any way, I will kill you very slowly and extremely painfully."  
He nodded shocked and she sent a pleading thought to him only. "Please mage, he may be the last of his family and I swore to keep him safe from the demons invading his homeland, but I must try to help the others, if I can."  
He flinched as she showed him a picture of a large gray castle with men on the walls desperately defending against hordes of demons including ones with huge leather wings, he stared at her then nodded. "I'll do all I can."  
She smiled and her soft voice spoke in his head once more. "Thank you mage, if I don't make it back," her voice trailed off for a minute then she started again. "If I don't make it back the spell I placed on him wears off in a month and please tell him for me that his adopted sister loves him, v-very much."  
He started to speak but she shook her head warningly at him as she turned and walked calmly back to the portal drawing a sword hanging at her hip as she went, they could hear loud screams from the other side of the portal and the horse called after her loudly but she stepped through, disappearing with a very scary grin that bordered on being crazy.

A week later the gatekeeper heard knocking and when he opened the gate someone wearing a long cloak stood there leaning against the wall, "I'm here to see a mage with dark blue eyes and messy brown hair."  
The keeper looked startled then laughed, "it must be Heero you're talking about."  
When they reached the main room everyone gasped when the keeper said, "Heero there's someone here to see you."  
She pulled the cloak off and slung it over her arm as a long braid swung down her back to swing around her waist with a flash of silver, her icy blue eyes were almost hidden by long bangs. She was wearing the black leggings and a gray tunic that went down almost to her knees, she walked gracefully but with the slow movements that told of extreme weariness.  
She nodded to the head mage Hamir as she walked over to where Heero sat, Hamir watched angered as she bowed to Heero since by rank and his pride she should have bowed to Hamir instead. He thought angered, That one's going to have to leave!

She smiled when she saw the horse standing by Heero's chair and she whispered three words in a lilting language "Elshard, Noreds, Dolanst," there was a blinding flash of light and instead of a horse standing there it was a young man with light blond hair and aqua blue eyes.

He blinked then looked at the girl and smiled teasingly. "It's about time you came back, I thought I was going to be a horse for good." She laughed as she knelt on one knee with her head bowed slightly, "Prince Quatre, it's good to see you again." She stood and he asked hesitantly, "Where is my family?" She flinched. "I'm sorry Cat, you are the only one that made it, they would have killed you as well if they had found you."

Quatre nodded as tears gathered in his eyes, she was going to say more when she swayed on her feet then started to fall, Quatre caught her but when he touched her side she cried out in pain and fainted. He shook her lightly and looked up at Heero with worry on his face. "Saya, wake up this isn't funny."

Heero stood and knelt by the girl, running his hands in the air above her he whispered the words of a healing spell, her eyes opened and there was a flash of silver light around her as she threw up a shield, once she saw who was holding her the silver faded and she muttered, "Sorry Cat, the last few days have been very trying."

Quatre smiled as he smoothed back her long bangs, "You haven't been resting, have you Saya?"

She smiled up at him and yawned a little, "No time little Cat, in a battle like the one I just fought in there's no time for sleeping or anything else besides fighting unless you want to end up very dead." Heero sat back once his spell had finished and looked at her as she was talking to Quatre, she still looked tired but the various wounds on her were healed. **Who is she really?** He wondered to himself amazed at the hidden strength he had sensed in her and it wasn't just power either, Quatre hesitated then asked, "Saya who won the fight?"

She grinned evilly making her eyes seem to light up, "The demons won the land but the people won in the end. The people in the villages disappeared thanks to your father's mage so when the demon king went to see his new slaves, he found out that everyone in the whole kingdom had escaped him and to top it off we made the land a barren waste for as long as demons live there."

Quatre's mouth fell open then he laughed happily. "Well done Saya, if Heero here will let you stay for a while, you need to rest."

Heero nodded and standing he said, "Follow me, I'll show you to where Quatre has been staying." She smiled and using the hand Quatre offered her she stood slowly, she glared at the mages staring at her and leaning lightly on Quatre she followed Heero.

They stopped finally at a room and she flopped down on the bed, Quatre sat on the end and she slowly told him of the battle.

In the morning Heero led the way to the dining hall and after they had eaten she said softly, "I thank you for watching Cat for me, he is the last of his family but at least he's alive." He nodded then following an impulse he said "I would be honored to be your friend milady." She blinked, plainly startled she just looked at him a long moment then smiled, "I am honored you wish to be friends with an oddity like me, we are friends from now to whenever you wish to end our friendship." She just barely touched his hand and a tiny bolt of power sealed the bond.

Two weeks later she walked into the gardens and was roaming around when she saw Quatre sitting on a bench crying softly, she walked over and said softly "Cat? You ok?" The young prince looked up and she swore when she saw the dark bruises forming on his left cheek, "Prince Quatre, who did this?" He shook his head, flinching when it made his jaw hurt. "It's nothing Saya." She growled as her eyes darkened to resemble a thunderstorm cloud. "Tell me Quatre Winner or I'll get the name out of you the hard way." He flinched away and muttered, "A mage named Solos, I bumped into him in the hallway and he slapped me then called me a foolish weakling for deserting my family plus some other things." Saya snarled and she disappeared, Quatre looked around then swore as he started running towards the main hall.

She appeared in the main hall and everyone threw up their shields as her power skyrocketed at the sight of Solos laughing. She took a deep breath and a wave of black flowed around her blocking her from sight, the glow faded and everyone's mouths fell open in shock. She was now dressed in black leggings and a black tunic with her hair braided, her sword was hanging on her hip again but what was most amazing was the pair of wings that started in the middle of her back. They had long black feathers with silver tips, she opened them into a seven foot wingspan and snarled, "Solos, you are going to pay for hurting my brother." Solos muttered fear plain in his voice, "Y-your brother?" She growled deep in her throat sounding like an angry wolf, "Prince Quatre is my brother in all but blood, and you just ROYALLY pissed me off."

She gathered a large ball of power in her hand and threw it at Solos, as he dodged it she sent another at him hitting him in the side and sending him flying backwards. Quatre ran in the room and yelled. "Stop!" She laughed coldly and sent a lighting bolt at Solos, it danced up and down his legs as he howled in fear. Quatre looked at Heero and said kindly but firmly, "Saya as your prince, I order you to stop." She lowered her hands and glared at Solos as the lighting crackled around her, Quatre sighed. "It's ok Saya, I understand you wanted to protect me but you can't kill him."

She blinked and let her power fade a little, she looked at Quatre with a upset look on her face, he smiled at her thinking, **Well at least she didn't kill anyone this time, yet.**

He flicked a scornful glance at Solos huddled on the floor. "Calm down Saya, I'm not mad at you." A single silver tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it off angrily then shook her head and with a large sweep of her wings she soared out the window. Quatre watched her go and a few tears of his own slid down his cheek, Heero walked up behind him and put one hand on his shoulder. Quatre looked at him "she's hurting because I yelled at her and angry at Solos, I hope she calms down before she hurts herself."

Heero frowned feeling sorrow, anger and pain through the bond he shared with her, all of the feelings were dim but definitely came from the upset girl. "Where is she going?" Quatre sighed and muttered, "There's a glade a little ways away from here, she might have gone there to think like she did back home."

Quatre growled lightly and turned to Solos with anger flashing in his eyes, "You should be glad I was able to stop her from killing you, usually when she's that angry no one but my father could stop her."

Solos stood on wobbly legs and sneered trying to mask the fear he still felt. "That inhuman girl couldn't kill me." Quatre threw his head back and laughed making everyone in the hall blink at him. "That girl as you call her, was the best warrior in my fathers kingdom, she hasn't been beaten in a fight yet and not even she know just how powerful she really is." Quatre sighed and his shoulders slumped, "My father found Saya near a cliff when she was about two, her mother and father were dead nearby so he took her home and she became my sister." Heero nodded thoughtfully and headed down to the stables, after two hours of hard searching he found the peaceful glade.

She was curled up in the middle of the clearing on some soft moss with her wings tucked around and over her protectively, her face was hidden beneath them. He dismounted and said softly, "Saya?" She didn't move as he walked over, he gently pushed one limp wing out of the way a little and he sighed when he saw that she had cried herself to sleep.

He sat down by her and waited for her to wake, finally she sighed and sat up. She stretched her wings out then she saw him and they folded down to hide her from view, "Go away Heero."

He sighed and tried to touch her shoulder but she twitched her wing and knocked his hand away, "Saya its ok, Quatre's not mad at you, lets head back before it gets dark." She laughed but the sound was hollow, "I'm not going back for now." He stared at her in shock and she went on, "The reasons are very private but I'll be back to deal with Quatre after I rest, maybe tomorrow morning or in the evening."

He shook his head not liking the idea of her being alone when she was so drained, "Saya I'm not leaving you here alone so either you come with me or I stay here, our bond is too strong for me to allow you to be in danger like that, plus I care for you too much to allow you to make your self sick!" She growled lightly then smirked and turning on her side as she folded her wings over her like a blanket, "Fine, goodnight." She fell back asleep and smiling he sent a message back to the school then stretched out near her and let his eyes slip shut, hours later he heard a small whimper and his eyes shot open.

He looked around without moving and saw Saya sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing, her eyes were shut as misty morning fog surrounded her. She twitched her wings a few times then muttering the words of a spell they slowly faded from sight, when they had disappeared she slumped to the ground and cried out very softly. He stood and walked over, she looked up even as she curled into a ball, "Saya, is there anyway I can help?"

She growled then cried out and curled up a little more as waves of pain shot through her, "I'm fine i-it's just the side affects of hiding my wings." The pain stopped and she stood, she glared at Heero then turned and stalked off into the woods. He shook his head and followed her as she slowly headed back to the castle, she managed to lose him halfway and with an annoyed smirk she leaned back against a tree and waited. When he found her she was dozing but before he could speak she said, "Keep up or stay in these woods for a long while." She turned and stalked off again, he had to laugh at her pretence of not caring about him even though she had stopped to make sure he didn't stray to far from the path. Finally they reached the castle and she sighed slighty as the mages started wishpering, Heero tried to ignore it but finally he laid one hand on her shoulder and glared at them all.

The end for now  
Please review


End file.
